Under Masen's Command
by texasbella
Summary: Chance brought him to her home town and into her home. Awakening desires drew her to him, but made him run. Distance and time can't squelch the knowledge that is coming to light. Magnets drawn to each other, Edward and Isabella share a need for control—he needs to have it, and she wants to give up. Will they get want they want? How far will Isabella go to get under Masen's Command?
1. Chapter 1

**So, its been awhile! Sorry, I'm not back just yet with more Uninhibited Wallflower, though I have been very slowly working on it. A few more chapters are banked, and as soon as I can actually finish it, I will post it all.**

**This little installment is what I was able to "whip up" for the Fandom for Oklahoma compilation. While it was presented as a one shot in the compilation, I actually wrote it more in the drabble style, so that's how I'm going to post it. We've got almost 20 chapters and I'll do a couple a day as long as everyone's enjoying!**

**I can't thank everyone enough for their continued support over the years, in particular while I took a break from fanfic writing to try my hand at original. The road has been a little bumpy, but I think everything is about to smooth out, and with any luck, my time will be more my own now. We'll see. LOL.**

**Special thanks to my girl True for all her help pre-reading and 'graphic'ing for me. Also, a shout out to Mrs. Auburn Cullen for prompting the idea behind this story with her question: "Why aren't there more military Domwards?" **

**Banner by:** True English Rose

**Rated:** NC17

**Warnings**: BDSM

**Beta:** R.E. Hargrave

**Summary:** Chance brought him to her home town, and into her home. Awakening desires drew her to him, but made him run. However, distance and time can't squelch the knowledge that is coming to light. Magnets drawn to each other, Edward and Isabella share a need for control—he needs to have it, and she wants to give up. Will they get want they want? How far will Isabella go to get under Masen's command?

**Under Masen's Command**

**By texasbella**

**Prologue:**

"Give them to me, Private. Show me you're not too weak to be here." His piercing green eyes bore into mine as his breath — laced with cloves and tobacco — fanned hot across my face while he yelled at me.

"Sir, yes, Sir." Shoulders back, ass clenched tight, and fingers snapping a salute off my brow, I tried not to react to his proximity.

Gravity pulled my aching body toward the ground where I'd just been ordered. The price for being the last one back from the five mile run which completed our morning drills was twenty push-ups — real ones. Girl push-ups were not allowed; you'd be a fool to even think of doing them.

The delicious ache in my body was not from the morning drill, however. Every part of me had been thoroughly ravaged the day before, and each time I moved or stretched, my flesh reignited with the memory. This was why I was here; he was what I had come for.

My name is PFC Isabella Swan, and this is the story of how I came to be under Sergeant Edward Masen's command.


	2. Chapter 2

**~*1*~**

Growing up in the small, rainy town of Forks, Washington, everyone knew each other. Or, at least, knew _of_ each other. I lived in a moderate four-bedroom, two-bath house with my parents Charlie and Renee, and my older brother Garrett. We went to Forks High School, home of the Spartans. Special dinners were at the one 'nice' restaurant in town, The Lodge; leaving less formal dining out to be done at Sue's Diner. One grocery store, one hardware store . . . you get the picture: small town.

When the Masen's moved into town it was a big deal.

The construction workers and builders arrived first, clearing a swatch of forest on the outer edge of town. For six months the whispers and guesses circulated as a large, luxury log cabin was framed out and built. All we knew was that the father, Carlisle Masen, was being brought on as the new 'boss' of Emergency Surgery at the hospital, and that they were relocating from Chicago.

Seemingly in the dead of night, the house was finished and the Masen's appeared. We found out they'd arrived when the kids showed up for the first day of school. Garrett was a junior, I was a freshman, and Edward and Rosalie Masen were the most beautiful people I'd ever seen.

All that morning I heard the whispers; the "Oh my god, have you seen them?" — from male and female classmates alike. It wasn't until lunch that I got my first look. I was sitting with the girls I'd been friends with since grade school — Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya — when _they_ walked into the cafeteria.

You could've heard a pin drop.

In fact, someone did drop a fork with a loud clatter that brought everyone back to life. They went back to their murmurings and tried to pass off that every last one of them had not just been staring at the new kids.

Tuning out the girls, my eyes had zeroed in on him, on Edward. He and his sister were complete opposites, making me wonder if they had the same parents. Though from what I'd heard, Carlisle and Esme Masen had a long history together; had been high school sweethearts even, so we were pretty sure they shared the same parents. It ended up being that Rosalie took after Carlisle, and Edward favored Esme. While they were both tall, Rosalie was platinum blonde and very tan, and Edward was pale — like he didn't get out in the sun much — and had darker hair. I wasn't sure of the color, but it was different.

As if he could feel my stare, his eyes snapped up and met mine. In an instant, I was gripped by the power in his green orbs, and I found myself lowering my eyes, backing down. Submitting.

In that moment Edward ruined me for any future relationship with anyone but him, but it would take me six years to figure that out.


	3. Chapter 3

**~*2*~**

Garrett and Edward became fast friends since they were in the same grade and loved military themed video games. More and more, I cancelled activities with my friends to stay home — just in case Edward was coming over. I was never invited to join them, but I was never kicked out when I quietly slipped into the den to watch them play. Not after the first time anyways.

Garrett had griped and told me to "Buzz off." I'd been almost out of the room when _he'd_ spoken up.

"She's not hurting anything, G. I'm kicking your ass with her here, so maybe she's my good luck charm."

I'd spun around in shock and been met with that look once again. The one that made me want to do anything he asked of me.

"Come here, Isabella. Sit by me."

He rarely spoke to me, but he always used my full name when he did. Unlike when my parents did that, I liked to hear it roll off his lips and tongue. His voice wrapped around me and held me; made me feel safe.

When I reached the couch, neither one of them shifted over to make room for me, so I did what felt right: I lowered to my knees next to the end where Edward sat, and then settled to the side, on my hip. For the duration of their game time, I sat there with my hands folded in my lap. Every so often Edward's hand would brush against my hair or shoulder as he moved the controller around.

That was the first night I ever touched myself — down there. It couldn't be helped. The hour I'd endured by his side had been sixty minutes of feeling like I was being pumped with electric currents. My nipples ached, and when I'd undressed to get in the shower, my panties had been quite damp. Curious over the dampness, I'd let my fingers slip between my legs to explore.


	4. Chapter 4

**~*3*~**

For the next year, we kept up a weird dance. At my house, Edward would let me get closer, almost insisted on it at times, but at school he kept his distance. If he happened to catch me looking at him across the hallway or cafeteria, I'd be put in my place by his daunting glare — like, how dare I look. I wasn't sure what to make of it, and began keeping a journal to attempt to process the feelings and emotions he brought out in me. The habit was therapeutic, and soon I noticed a theme emerging in my scribblings; common words jumped out of the pages at me: serve, submit, relent, please.

Imagine my surprise when I did a Google search of the word group to see what enlightenment would come. The internet introduced me to an underground world that I became fixated on, doing research late at night when I hoped my parents were asleep. Rarely did a night of research go by without the need for manual stimulation.

By the time summer was drawing to a close, and my sophomore year was gearing up to begin, I'd become sure of one thing: I was a submissive. I hoped — prayed even, and I wasn't religious — that Edward was a Dominant, and that somehow, someday, I would kneel before him.

Angela sensed the change in me when we came back, but the other girls didn't. Over the summer they'd discovered makeup, boys, and the latest fashion magazines. She was understanding when I shared what I'd been learning about myself, though Angela couldn't see the appeal herself.

That was also the year that the Brandon's moved to town, and Alice Brandon became the shiny, new toy — and the bane of my existence.

Being the less fashion fanatical of the group, Angela and I soon broke off from them and were content to stick to our studies and swim team. On the weekends, my dad would take us to the gun range and invite us down to the station for martial arts training with the deputies. As the Chief of Police, he was adamant that his team, and his daughter, know how to defend themselves.

Alice replaced our spot in the group, blending effortlessly with their silly, girlish ways. However, when Edward started coming around the house less, and then the rumors started that he was dating Alice, the bottom of my world fell out.

I didn't get it; I'd thought something was starting between Edward and I. Alice and I had brown eyes and brown hair, and our builds were almost the same: petite. Although, my boobs were bigger if I were being honest. Pale skin was the standard for the area (even Rosalie's tan had faded in the year they'd lived in Forks). All she had on me was better bone structure, name brand clothes, and that her daddy was running for Mayor.

Questioning whether Edward was really so shallow haunted me that year, and I withdrew more. My focus was on shadowing Charlie at the station, keeping my grades up, and when the weather warmed, intensive day hikes through the forest terrain. Garrett had started dating a nice girl named Kate, and they would double-date with Edward and Alice.

I often made myself scarce when Garrett was actually home — hearing the recanting of their shenanigans hurt my heart. Edward was supposed to be mine.

***Thank y'all for the wonderful warm welcome back! Thrilled to death that everyone's enjoying my latest venture! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**~*4*~**

The school year came to a close. Edward and Garrett graduated from Forks High with plans to head to Fort Jackson, South Carolina. _Go Army_. Nobody was surprised by their decision.

I didn't want to see them go, so when my mom asked me if I wanted to visit Grandma Dwyer in Florida for the summer, I went. Two big things happened while I was there.

Grandma taught me to drive so I could test for my license when we got back to Forks. A year late was better than never. Riley Biers also became my "first" that summer: first kiss, first awkward fumble and grope, and _that _first.

It was okay, I guess. The fact that I had it over and done with was all that mattered to me. Riley thought I was crazy when I worked up the nerve to ask him to get a bit rougher with me. He couldn't fathom why I wanted my breasts and bottom spanked. I couldn't enjoy the intimacy _without _it, and he couldn't enjoy the intimacy _with _it.

Needless to say, there was no love lost when it was time to go home.

Time passed, and soon the boys' graduation from basic combat training had arrived and we flew out to South Carolina for the weekend. Garrett's wavy, shoulder length locks had been sheared off, same as Edward's bronze mess. If it was possible, his inner Dominant had grown stronger; I could feel it in his presence. Without the hair, his cheekbones were sharper, the angles of his jaw more pronounced. Then there was the uniform. Dear God. If you'd seen him, you would have wanted to drop and offer your service as well.

The Masen's had flown out for the graduation, too, of course, and I was pleased to learn that Alice wasn't joining them. Even better, I found out that Edward had broken it off with her right after he'd arrived at Fort Jackson. Maybe it was that little bit of hopeful knowledge that helped me find some guts.

During our combined family evening to celebrate, in which Edward announced he was staying on as an instructor for the next four years at Fort Jackson, I managed to pass him a note asking to meet me in the hotel courtyard.


	6. Chapter 6

**~*5*~**

Though I shared most everything with Angela, not even she knew that I'd signed up with a BDSM website under an anonymous account. I couldn't risk my parents finding out. Since returning from Florida, I'd taken up a correspondence with an online Dom named Sir Emmett. Knowing how important honesty in the lifestyle was, I'd come clean with Sir Emmett, admitting that I had another year to go before I'd turn eighteen, but that I needed answers.

He took me under his wing as a mentor. Never did Sir Emmett ask me to do anything sexual or inappropriate, but he listened. Sir answered my questions when I had them with utmost sincerity. Neither one of us were stupid; I'd found my way into a D/s online community for crying out loud. It was luck, I guess, that I'd met a man who wouldn't take advantage of my youth and naivety.

I told him about my unrequited fascination with Edward; shared with Sir all the little things that Edward had done to make me wonder, and hope, that Edward might be what was becoming very obvious that I needed — a Dom. Sir Emmett couldn't be sure without having ever met Edward, of course, but he said all signs pointed to Edward having dominating tendencies, at the very least.

When I'd told Sir of the trip to South Carolina, he'd suggested I take a chance — and just ask Edward. Hence the note asking Edward to join me in the courtyard.

I'd all but given up that Edward was going to join me when the door opened, briefly flooding the yard with light before the door closed and I was swallowed in darkness again.

"Isabella, where are you?" Edward's voice was a firm whisper.

Uncertain that I could "Just ask him," I'd opted to 'test' him by answering, "Over here, Sir."

His intake of breath was loud in the dark courtyard, and my nipples hardened at the same time I felt the now familiar rush of dampness seep into my panties.

"I'm not an officer or an instructor, yet. I don't deserve that title." Edward had moved with stealth, and I flinched when his voice suddenly came from behind me.

My hands were clasped behind my back, in the dip above my bottom, and I had my chin lowered. I remained silent; pushing him. Inside, I was terrified while I felt the heat of his body moving around mine.

"Look at me, Isabella."

The moment I lifted my face to meet his, the clouds parted, casting the courtyard in a shimmery moonlit glow. For the first time since I'd met Edward, I saw fear in his gaze. Fear and something else, something darker — lust. Mouth going dry, I lowered my eyes to look at his plump, red lips which were moving closer to my own. With his approach, I dragged my tongue across my lower lip, whetting it, and closed my eyes.

The faintest of pressure was placed upon my mouth, and then he was gone.

I blinked my eyes open to see Edward several feet back, grabbing at where his hair had once been, and mumbling.

"Sir?" I choked a bit on the word.

All at once he was in front of me again. "Don't, Bella. You can't — I can't do this — with you."

Then he was gone; his vanishing act punctuated with the slamming of the door.

****Everyone still with me? Its raining, so my internet is PMSing . . . will do my best to keep updating today!**


	7. Chapter 7

**~*6*~**

He'd called me Bella.

In the two plus years that I'd known Edward, he had _never_ called me Bella.

The common identifier was like a slap in the face. Obviously I was nothing special. Not that I'd ever _really_ thought I was. My knees started to crumple beneath me, but I caught myself, bracing my hand on the back of the bench I was standing next to. Edward couldn't break me that easily — I wouldn't let him.

Somehow, deep down I knew that we were meant to work out. A new plan of approach would just have to be thought up.

Dabbing at the corners of my eyes to clear the tears which had begun to pool, I composed myself with a deep breath, and then went back inside to rejoin the dinner party. Edward was gone.

Mrs. Masen politely made his excuses, saying that he'd claimed a migraine and needed to lie down after the busy day.

As soon as I could, I made my way back to my hotel room, and locked out the world. Retrieving my laptop, I sent an SOS email to Sir Emmett, and then sat back to wait, hoping he was online. When the small _ding _alerted me to new mail, I scrambled to open it.

An hour later I was calm, collected, and had a goal. The next two years would be intense, but they'd be worth it.

I couldn't wait to get out of South Carolina and back to Washington.

My first task: enroll in the JROTC program at Forks High School, and arrange for extra classes through Port Angeles' online community college.


	8. Chapter 8

**~*7*~**

**~Two Years Later~**

**EPOV**

Taking a last drag of my smoke, I flicked the butt away from me and straightened up. I'd taken up the bad habit about two years ago — right after _she _had thrown me for a loop, scrambling my head, and lowering my defenses with her little stunt.

Popping a piece of clove gum into my mouth, I headed for the square. My new class of recruits was starting today, and I wondered what this group would offer me. Majority of the men and women that passed through my hands went on to be your average service member, but every once in a while you got one that really excelled. Of course, for every one of the shining stars, there was one who was on the opposite end of the spectrum and couldn't even make it out of Basic Combat Training.

I approached from the back side, studying the squadron while I grew closer. My drill instructor, Specialist Jasper Whitlock, was warming the group up. He would be overseeing most of the physical aspects of the course while I handled the classroom portions. To make this distinction to the cadets, I never wore my ACUs on introduction day. Instead, I dressed in Army brown and green dress casual: slacks, button-up shirt, and a wool tie. It was all pretty hum drum. The only real color on me was my green eyes, and those I kept covered by my gold-rimmed aviators.

From my rear position, I could tell that three of the cadets were women, hands down. Two had butch haircuts, but so much hip flaring out from their tiny waists that it was obvious; I'd put my money on them being the first to buckle. The third had a long mahogany braid down her back, and a soft swell of hip.

A flash of my hands gripping the bare flesh of those curved hips hit me, and I stumbled at the intensity of it, partially swallowing my gum in the process. I began coughing loudly while I bent over and braced my palms on my upper thighs, riding out the choking.

Arms snaked around my waist from behind, and before I could react, firm, upward pressure was being applied under my ribs. With a wet _whoosh_, the gum dislodged and shot out of my mouth.

I dragged the back of my hand across my wet lips while I up righted myself, and then turned to thank my rescuer.

"Isabella?"

***Giggles* I believe some of you were wondering when we'd hear from Edward **. . .


	9. Chapter 9

**~*8*~**

"Yes, Sir."

It couldn't be — _shouldn't_ be.

What the hell was she doing standing in front of me on my base? I wasn't good for her.

Years ago, deep inside, I'd wanted to do bad things to her pale, creamy flesh. I'd fled town to keep from giving in to the dark desires and staking a claim on my best friend's kid sister. Staying hadn't been an option. Desperation had first driven me to date that horrid Alice girl; I'd wanted Isabella to be disgusted by the move so she'd stay away from me, but that hadn't worked.

How many times had I relented and allowed myself one small, murmured command or glancing touch? She'd reacted every time with a beautiful obedience that had driven me to trying my damnedest to rip my cock off during my years trapped in Forks.

Having her curled up beside me on the floor while I played games with her brother had always made me feel powerful, respected, and cherished. That last emotion had caught me completely off guard, and had pushed me to keep experimenting with Isabella whenever I was in her home. I didn't dare do it anywhere else, as I wasn't even sure at first _what_ it was that I'd been doing.

The need to distance myself from Isabella grew tenfold once it sank in what some of the feelings and cravings involving her meant. Garrett, of all people, shared stories with me of the kinky way that he "played" with Kate, as he called it. She liked him electrically stimulating her nipples and pussy, among other things.

I had no interest in the electricity thing, but the 'other things' were most intriguing: erotic spankings, nipple torture, bondage, and definitely the taking orders thing. That last was what always made me come. Jerking off to visions of telling Isabella to suck my cock or spread her pussy open for my perusal never failed me.

Then the guilt would set in. The way I wanted to treat Isabella seemed so degrading considering the way my mother had raised me to respect women. On top of that, you just didn't break the guy code: sisters were _off limits_.

Maybe it shouldn't have been her, but it was.

Isabella Swan was standing before me, her now fully developed tits being held tight in an Army uniform, with _Swan_ embroidered above the left one — teasing me. Dropping my gaze down and then back up, I took note that my little swan had grown up _all over_ in the last two years. She was a woman. A beautiful one.

And, yeah, I noticed the tits. Sue me. My eyes were hidden behind polarized glass; she never knew. "Who told you to break ranks, Private? Get your ass back in line!"

My eyes bulged when she turned and I noticed the insignia on her sleeve indicating she was an E-3. A beginning cadet who was already a Private First Class. Two years ago there had been no mention of her being in the JROTC program, which left me to assume she _might_ have done two years, but she also had to have been busting that sweet ass with extra classes to make that kind of entry rank.

Exceptional indeed, and she was under my command now. Whether I liked it or not.


	10. Chapter 10

**~*9*~**

For the remainder of the week of Reception Battalion I managed to avoid PFC Swan. Specialist Whitlock was getting them through their initial tasks; my time with them not due to start until the second week. Then I would have nine weeks of seeing Isabella on a daily basis. I'd not even survived a single evening with her two years ago, because of whatever it was that she'd tried to do in that courtyard. _So how was I going to handle over two months?_

She'd teased me, almost like she'd known what I wanted, but I'd run from her — again. My lips had been so close to claiming hers, but I'd known that closing the distance would've been my undoing. The sweet, innocent, Chief of Police's daughter couldn't possibly have known what fate she had tempted.

And if she had, well, my mind could very well explode with the insanity of it all.

By the third week of BCT, I was chain smoking.

Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to give the female cadets tiny running shorts and way too tight ARMY t-shirts? Morning drills were killing me as I stood behind Specialist Whitlock or walked the perimeter of the squad while they did their stretches, mountain climbers, push-ups, and the rest of their morning workout.

Because of her pre-enlistment efforts, PFC Swan was the highest ranked squad member, and as such was next in line to command the group after Specialist Whitlock. This meant more one-on-one time with her, and ensured Swan a spot front and center during drills.

Do I have to spell out that this meant she didn't blend into the squad?

No, she was right there in the open — tight and bouncing for my pleasure. Lewd visions of her naked and bouncing on my cock revived themselves from my high school days. Oh, but this time the images were so much more detailed than they'd once been.

Isabella couldn't have been _just_ a smoking body, could she? If it were possible, her mind entranced me more than her well-toned figure, and that was saying something.


	11. Chapter 11

**~*10*~**

Six weeks into BCT, I'd resorted to drinking at night. It was the only way I could block out all the images from the day and get some sleep. It seemed everywhere I turned, PFC Swan was there with her taut ass, perky tits, and those fucking "Yes, Sirs" that were driving me mad.

I'd catch her staring at me, just to drop her eyes down when she saw me looking.

Anytime I walked by her, she straightened up and thrust her tits out further.

However, the worst was when Specialist Whitlock or myself called an "At ease" and she spread her feet while resting her hands in the dip of her back. The position was so similar to the submissive women I'd watched get bound and fucked on the internet, that seeing Swan assume it spurned needs and wants that I shouldn't have been considering.

While I was far from being a virgin, I had yet to try my hand at dominating. My sexual experience thus far was limited to one-night stands when on weekend leave. Being blunt and telling a woman I'd just met that I'd like to tie her up, spank her, and then fuck her didn't seem like it would go over too well, so I just kept my inner fantasies to myself, and tried to be content that at least I wasn't coming into my hand or a sock.

There had been one or two women who had seemed to enjoy when I gave them a test smack, but if I started to do it too much, they'd demand I stop. No satisfaction to be found there.

The need to engage in actual hands on domination was growing, clawing at me from the inside with every day spent in her vicinity. To be honest, I had no idea how much longer I was going to be able to remain a gentleman with her.

In fact, she'd asked me to meet her after chowtime — something about a new trail she'd found and thought would be good for the final Long Distance March — and all my deviant mind could focus on was the fact that I was going to be alone with her for the first time since we'd come into our sexual awakening.

I could be court martialed.

***MWAH to all of you! LOVING the reviews, haven't smiled so much in quite a while. This is it for tonight, I'll see all y'all in the morning ~ knowing me, I'll blow the other half tomorrow! LOL**


	12. Chapter 12

***Goooooodddd MORNING! Y'all ready to get kinky today? hehehe...**

**~*11*~**

**BPOV**

I'd been at Fort Jackson for seven weeks and had survived reception, red phase, and white phase so far. I was tired of tap dancing around Edward. How many times did I have to cast my eyes down, call him Sir, or practically put myself on display, for him to get the fucking hint?

Determination was my middle name, however. You didn't think I spent two years killing myself getting in tip top shape — physically and mentally — just to be ignored, did you?

No, with graduation fast approaching as we made it through the final stretch of blue phase, I knew I needed to step up my game and make it even clearer for the dense man. When the rest of my squad had taken advantage of weekend pass to celebrate the halfway mark of the program, I'd stayed behind so I could explore the area. To my delight, I'd discovered an overgrown trail which led to a hidden clearing that would be perfect.

Stepping around a rock and ducking under a group of low branches, I'd found the small clearing which was surrounded by tall trees. A four foot square patch of the forest floor was thick with decaying leaves, pine needles, and other debris which made it soft and springy — comfortable to kneel on. An outcropping of boulders enclosed the area further, adding an element of sound proofing that could prove to be useful if my plan worked. Sunlight filtered through the overhanging branches, creating a mystical atmosphere of light and shadow.

I hoped Edward liked it.

"Private Swan."

His voice startled me out of my reflections and I spun to face him, snapping a salute. "Yes, Sir." Sue me if I purred _Sir_.

"Daylight's wasting, Private. Show me this trail."

It was hard to fight the grin that wanted to burst out on my face. "Yes, Sir. I took the liberty of preparing us packs so that we could determine the maneuverability and difficulty of the trail." A nod of my head indicated the packs on the ground.

He grunted and stalked over, then picked one of the packs up and strapped it to his back. It was now or never.

Hefting my own pack, I got it positioned against my back, taking time to exaggerate how much I had to arch my spine and throw my shoulders back. I'd borrowed a bunk mate's ARMY tee. She was smaller than me, which meant the shirt stretched across my bust line. Glancing up from beneath my lashes, I confirmed that he was watching me struggle with the pack, and smiled.

"Ready, Sergeant?"

He gave me a curt nod and I took off, leading the way with an extra swing in my hips. Staring at my ass while we hiked for the next thirty minutes would ensure the desired effect of him becoming aroused — I hoped.


	13. Chapter 13

**~*12*~**

Reaching the clearing was not too difficult, the path being fairly level and easy to traverse. When I pushed back the branches to reveal the secret space, I braced myself for what was to come next while sliding the pack off my back.

"Why are we stopping? I've barely raised my heart ra—"

Edward's footsteps slowed, then stopped behind me. I could feel him. He was so close to my back that the air between us felt alive.

"Isabella?"

My name was but a mere whisper on his lips, but I heard it, and hope flared bright. Snatching his moment of confusion, I marched forward, finding the strength to put distance between us, and tossed the pack to the side.

"What are you doing, Private Swan?" Edward tried to sound stern, but I could hear how he had to swallow; to whet his mouth enough to form the words.

"Showing you that the Army values, starting with personal courage, apply in more than one lifestyle, Sir." I'd backed up while I was talking, moving to the center of the clearing, and begun unlacing my boots.

"Isabella Swan." This time it wasn't a question, he was getting riled. _Good._

"That's an improvement over 'Private,' Sir," I teased while untucking my t-shirt and quickly pulling it over my head, then dropping it on the ground. Moments later, I joined the shirt, dropping to my knees and tucking my hands behind my back.

"I offer my service to you selflessly. Allow me to show you loyalty, respect, and integrity by honoring you, Sir, with my body, mind, and heart. Make me yours, and in return, my duty will be to you, and you alone."


	14. Chapter 14

**~*13*~**

**EPOV**

My heart was racing now, no doubt about that. She'd seen to it.

The girl who I'd watched mature into a woman, and desired from afar, now knelt before me, partially dressed, and offering herself. What she was offering was pretty damn clear: my fantasy.

But I couldn't take it.

I was her superior, elder, fill-in brother — take your pick — they were all positions I'd be abusing if I accepted.

God, did I want her, though.

Honor was the better part of valor, and I dropped my own pack before marching over to her shirt, grabbing it and thrusting it at her. "Cover up, Bella," I seethed at her.

"Don't call me that."

_Huh? _"Excuse me, call you what?"

"Bella. Everyone calls me Bella, but you, you always make me feel special with Isabella."

She was going to drive me to madness. "Get up and put your clothes back on, Private." I opted to pull rank, hoping it would be the most effective.

"No."

Dumbfounded, I stared at her. She shifted her hands behind her back, and a moment later, her bra fell forward, revealing firm tits with lush, cherry-red nipples.

"Isabella, this is your last warning. Get your fucking clothes on. Now."

"No. Sir."

A growl rumbled from my chest, instinct taking over. The girl had no sense of self-preservation, and I was tired of fighting. I grabbed her auburn braid and yanked her to her feet, then led her to a fallen tree at the edge of the clearing.

She _moaned._

Pulling her against my body, I wrapped an arm around her, coming up from below so that my forearm nestled between her tits and my palm pressed neatly against her throat. I used my free hand to work the buttons on her ACU pants open, then roughly tugged them down.

Why was I not surprised that she wasn't wearing panties?

My hand moved from the waist of her pants to cup her pussy. It pleased me to find she wasn't bare, but neatly trimmed. A smooth pussy would've reminded me that she had always been just a kid to me, and I didn't need that kind of mindfuck at this minute.

Applying firm pressure against her mons, I let my other hand slip from her throat, downward.

Ever so slowly, I gathered a taut globe into my palm while increasing the force of my lower hand.

Isabella whimpered, then let out a contented sigh.

Thrusting her forcefully from my body, she fell forward over the log. I leered at her beautiful ass on display for me, and before I'd realized I'd done it, my palm had ignited with a hot fire. The crack of my hand on her ass slowly faded from my ears. _Powerful._

"Is this what you want, Isabella?" I smacked her again, my dick hardening at the feel of her flesh undulating under my open palm.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you." Her voice was heady, making my head fog over with lust.

Tugging on her ponytail once more, I made her look at me. Isabella's eyes were glazed over, her cheeks flushed, and her mouth parted just enough for her harsh breaths to escape while I kept her locked in my stare and tanned her ass.


	15. Chapter 15

**~*14*~**

**BPOV**

Part of me felt awful for forcing his hand, but in my defense, I _had_ given him six years to make a move. Boy, was I glad I had pushed, though. This was better than I'd ever imagined it could be.

The way his green eyes had brightened with the release of his inner Dom made me wet in an instant. When he grabbed me, then stripped my clothes from my body, I'd almost come at the roughness he used. Now, as he spanked my ass, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Please, Sir. I need to come," I begged, and he laughed, dark and sinister.

"No, Isabella. You wanted to play this game, wanted to release the monster within me that I've tried to ignore so long, well, you got it, little swan." He stood me up, then turned me to face him, and pushed me back to my knees.

My ass was on fire and my pussy throbbed with my growing arousal causing my lips to swell, and I waited.

"God fucking dammit!" Throwing his head back, Edward cursed at the heavens while he worked his own ACU pants open and extracted what I'd dreamed about so often.

The dreams hadn't done him justice.

I felt my eyes go wide and I licked my lips in anticipation. Now that I was getting my dream, the last six years suddenly felt like sixty because I'd wanted this for so long. He was at the tip of my tongue, literally, and I began to lean forward, parting my lips.

"No."

His command froze me, except for my eyes which I rolled upward to look at him.

"Take out the braid, Isabella."

Taken aback by his request, I hesitated while trying to determine why he wanted me to do so._ Sir Emmett was going to be appalled by how many basic rules I'd broken on my first time,_ I thought, then realized that it didn't matter _why_. All that mattered was that he wanted me to.

"Do it and I'll let you taste me, Private."

You can bet your sweet ass I had that braid unbound, allowing my thick hair to fall down around me like a curtain, in a matter of moments.

Edward came forward and threaded his fingers into my tresses, gripping my skull. We both groaned when he pushed his cock into my mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

**~*15*~**

**EPOV**

_Heaven._

Her hair was silk wrapped around my fingers, but her mouth, dear lord, her mouth.

I pushed myself in nice and slow, letting her adjust to my girth and widen the stretch of her lips.

Some guys lived and died by the size of their cock. Me, not so much. Mine wasn't the longest out there, about seven and half inches when fully erect, but what I lacked in length, I made up for in diameter. That I'd never had any complaints was enough for me.

In and out I worked my shaft, watching her saliva build up on it, making it glisten each time I pulled out. For so long I'd dreamt of having her mouth on me that I quickly reached the point where I needed to decide if I was going to let her drink me down.

Glancing down into her brown eyes, watery as they were from the repeat assault on her throat, I saw happiness, and my release escaped my control even as I clenched my eyes.

She began swallowing the moment I started filling her mouth.

"Yes! Oh . . . that's . . . good," I hissed through clenched teeth. My body began convulsing with small tremors while Isabella's mouth massaged my cock. She murmured beneath me and I pulled my eyelids open to focus on her. "Oh, shit!" Releasing her hair, I snapped my hips back, extracting my cock from her throat and giving her some air.

Kneeling before me, she smiled, licked her lips, and murmured, "Thank you, Sir."

In my blissful abandon, I had pulled her in tight to my body and impaled her on my cock — _and she'd let me_. That thought alone was enough to send tingles to my softening member, nudging it back awake.

Isabella Swan was submitting to me.

She wanted me to dominate her, and I was done denying what we both needed. "Strip," I commanded.

Isabella stood up and worked off the only thing she still had on, her pants, which had been stretched around her thighs this whole time. I did the same; kicking off my boxers and pants, then tugging my shirt off. The glazed look in her eyes told me she liked the view.

_You're not the only one who's been working out, Isabella, _I thought with a wry grin while looking around the area she'd brought us to. It seemed I had a scene to plan. While the ground looked soft enough for kneeling, I didn't want our naughty bits getting that up close and personal with whatever might be moving among the decaying debris.

"If it pleases you, Sir, I brought supplies."

My head swiveled back to Isabella. Standing naked before me, I could sense no shame from her; simply desire. In the silent glen, the ticking of my watch was the only sound, marking the passing seconds while she waited for my answer.

"Show me," I barked.

Isabella scurried over to the packs and started to kneel.

"No. Bend over from the waist, but spread your legs first."

Glancing over her shoulder at me, her eyes twinkled and the whisper of a giggle escaped before she turned, widened her stance, and then ever so slowly bent forward.

What a sight she granted me: the angle exposed her deep pink, inner lips, which were shiny with dew. Less than five minutes had elapsed and I was ready to go again. Mustering my control, I adjusted my cock.

Able to move again, I made way over to where she was exposed for me, and squatted behind her so that I was eye level with her honeypot. She gasped when I leaned forward and ran my tongue through the sticky mess, but was able to continue on her task. With another lick, I pulled back and looked between her legs to watch what she withdrew from the packs.

Ever the top notch soldier, she'd come prepared. Blanket, box of condoms, bottle of lube; all standard and to be expected. It was what she revealed next that had me realizing how creative my little swan was.

***Told y'all we were getting kinky today ;) Thought I'd throw up a double post since I was away running errands; see, who loves ya?**


	17. Chapter 17

**~*16*~**

**BPOV**

Edward was either going to think I was a nutcase or a genius, but there was no turning back now. I plunged my hand into the pack and pulled out some standard issue items that had been within my ability to get ahold of.

Does that make me crazy? _Possibly._

One by one, I laid the items out: boot laces, canvas belt with buckle removed, one toothbrush — new, in pack, six wooden clothespins, wide-tooth comb, a round brush with an ergo-dynamic gel handle, a new fly swatter, and last came the tiny bottle of peppermint extract.

He'd not told me I could straighten up yet, so despite the burn creeping into the backs of my thighs, I moved my hands to my ankles to help support myself — and waited.

The sound from the soft pad of his boots moving across the forest floor crept over my skin, causing goose bumps to erupt up and down my body. Edward circled me, and though I couldn't see it, I could feel his gaze inspecting every inch of me that was on display for him.

Talk about an intoxicating sensation. I could feel my heartbeat between my legs and thundering in my puckered nipples. When he spoke, it was like a zap of electricity hit me; I might have come just a little.

"This is a very interesting assortment, Isabella. Did you have anything specific in mind for their uses?"

I shook my head.

Edward sighed. "Um, I'm not ready to do the whole no speaking thing, Isabella. We've never done this before, and I need to know you'll tell me without fear of repercussion if I go too far."

He was too perfect. "While I was able to think of how they each could be used, I have no expectations. Use them as you see fit, Sir." My voice only shook a tiny bit. _Go me._

While I was answering, Edward moved behind me. Without warning, I felt a hot slap hit my right cheek and I squealed in surprise. Almost immediately, a second slap hit my left cheek. The heat in my ass was now seeping through me; I could feel the moisture gathering.


	18. Chapter 18

**~*17*~**

After swatting my backside until it felt like it was a hot bed of coals, Edward let me stand up. Moving in close to me, his hands kneaded my thighs and over my rump without regard for the beating he'd just given it.

It was sensational. His callous fingers roughly grabbing my tender flesh sent shocks along my nerve paths, jolting through my body, and setting me alight. Unabashed, I moaned and whimpered under his attentions.

Edward's lips wrapping around my hardened peaks reduced me to one word grunts, and when he replaced his lips with the toothbrush doused in peppermint oil, I gave up trying to speak altogether.

The way he circled the tiny bristles over my nipples, rubbing the oil in, was delicious. Until that point, I had been standing at ease, but as the oil soaked in, I began to squirm. It didn't help when the breeze chose that moment to pick up; dancing across my nipples, it forced them to tighten further. The icy-hot of the peppermint and the cool air collided to take my breath away.

"Can't keep still, Isabella?" He chuckled. "I think I can fix that."

Edward fetched the boot laces, and made short work of lashing my hands behind my back. Next, he extracted a hiss from me when he affixed two of the clothespins to my now aching nipples. Marching me the few steps to where he'd spread the blanket out, Edward then guided me to my knees before pushing me forward, and positioning my face and upper chest on the ground with my ass high in the air.

"That is a sight for sore eyes, Private. Hmm, what shall I try out on you next?" he taunted me.

I actually screamed out when he ran the toothbrush between my legs, spreading remnants of the peppermint over my clit with the soft bristles. At once the area exploded with sensitivity, making me aware of every beat of my heart.

The fly swatter connected with the upper area of my thighs, just under the edge of my ass. I squirmed and writhed.

"I'm trying to get you to be still, Isabella, but you aren't being very cooperative. Does that mean you're a naughty little swan?"

Answering with a moan, I let my knees slide further apart, and then wiggled them back toward each other. It wasn't much, but any friction was welcome. My orgasm over the tree branch had almost been forgotten while my arousal blossomed again under Masen's command.

The small click of the lube opening hit my ears seconds before the cold liquid dribbled across my ass, running between my cheeks.


	19. Chapter 19

**~*18*~**

**EPOV**

My cock was hard and straining, but I welcomed the pain. What we were doing was wrong, wasn't it?

Without doubt, our relationship was forever changed now, but the future was still uncertain. We were both members of the United States Army, and as such our first duty and priority was to our country. In addition, the difference in our ranks served as a blatant reminder of our existence thus far.

Once again, I was too 'old' for her. I should be a mentor, a confidante, not a lover.

Isabella whimpered while I poured the sticky fluid over her. This might be wrong, but for right now, it was going to be A-okay. Using my fingers, I worked the lube along her tempting crack, pressing gently at her back hole to see how she'd react.

She tensed immediately, and I pulled back. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to, Isabella," I murmured in a dulcet tone while I caressed her lower back.

"I've not done that before, Sir." Her voice was muffled in the blanket below her, but I could hear her embarrassment.

"Shh, that's fine, little swan. We'll make our own rules and move at our own pace." I concluded my statement while sliding the gel handle of the brush between her lower lips.

"Fuck, Sir!"

"Yes, Private?"

The position I had Isabella in granted me a perfect view of her pussy lips gripping at the brush when I pulled it from her body.

"Please . . . more . . ." she panted, and I complied.

For the next several minutes I slowly fucked her with the brush handle. Matching each pump with a smack, I continued to use the fly swatter over her pinked up skin. She had chosen some amazing items to play with, as well as the perfect place.

We were far enough away from the active areas of the base that her cries of pleasure would not be heard by anyone but me and the woodland creatures. When she begged for her release, I was too eager to witness it myself to deny her.

"Come, Isabella — give me your orgasm," I wheezed out, my own breathing having become as ragged as hers. My shaft was a leaky mess that had dripped onto my legs, leaving wet marks on my thighs, and I was fast approaching the end of my restraint.

Tossing the swatter to the side, Isabella was soon turned onto her back and I was freeing her nipples from the pins. Angry looking and purple as they were, I worried that I'd hurt them and gently fingered one.

"Oh, Sir, that feels good, please keep doing it." Her eyes had a slight glaze to them, expressing how deep in the moment she was.

I leaned forward and in turn, suckled her nipples into my mouth, fluffing them back to round pebbles with my tongue. The flavor of peppermint burst on my taste buds and I remembered where else she would taste like the spicy mint. Unsure how much longer I would last, I pulled myself away and collected the remaining unused items.

Spread out underneath me, I knelt between my little swan's legs and gazed down on her. "Are your shoulders okay? Do I need to unlace your hands?"

She smiled, and it was brighter than the strips of sunlight breaking through the overhead foliage. "I'm good, Sir. Thank you."

"Very good." Staring her in the eyes, I tore open a condom and rolled it down my length. "Eyes on me, Private," I ordered while picking up the comb and raking it downward from her collarbone and over her breasts, watching the pale pink lines left behind deepen with each of her breaths.

Doing her best to appease me, Isabella fixed her cocoa orbs on mine; however, she couldn't fight the fluttering and brief lapses where they closed when the plastic teeth dragged over her peaks. At the same time, I used my free hand to grip my cock and tease her nether lips.

"No more! My nipples ache, please, no more, Sir," she finally relented and cried for mercy.

Thrusting my ass back, I moved down her body with my lips and tongue. Upon reaching the warm wetness between her legs, I delved in, licking and lapping for all I was worth until Isabella once again begged for release — which I granted at once.

Seemed I sucked at denying her anything.

While she rode out her orgasm, I slipped the canvas belt behind her, across her upper arms and back. Taking position at her entrance once more, I wrapped the belt ends around my large hands and pulled at the same time I jammed my hips forward.

Her upper body rose and I buried myself deep inside her to both our delight. I began moving within her, deep and satisfying. Sweat dripped from my brow onto her swollen, flushed breasts, and I envied the salty liquid. Glancing down, the sight of my cock pushing in, then sliding out, was mesmerizing.

Every muscle began to shake with exhaustion while I worked my body in hers. Screaming at me in rebellious agony, I fought to keep my hips rocking and maintain the hold I had on the strap keeping her close to me.

"Sir—"

Isabella's pleading whimper drew my focus back to her face, and before I knew what I was doing, I leaned forward and caught her lips for our first kiss.

When her tongue touched mine, I exploded.


	20. Chapter 20

**~*19*~**

**BPOV**

"Give them to me, Private. Show me you're not too weak to be here." His piercing green eyes bore into mine as his breath — laced with cloves and tobacco — fanned hot across my face while he yelled at me.

"Sir, yes, Sir." Shoulders back, ass clenched tight, and fingers snapping a salute off my brow, I tried not to react to his proximity.

Gravity pulled my aching body toward the ground where I'd just been ordered. The price for being the last one back from the five mile run which completed our morning drills was twenty push-ups — real ones. Girl push-ups were not allowed; you'd be a fool to even _think_ of doing them.

Of course, my _private _reward for being the last one back far outweighed the punishment . . .

The delicious ache in my body was not from the morning drill. Nothing like a quick fuck up against a tree to be reminded of who you belong to and what had been done to you.

I had no delusions that as long as he would have me, I would give myself to Sergeant Edward Masen. And now that he'd finally let me in, I couldn't wait to tell him that, pending my graduation from BCT, I would be staying on as instructor at Fort Jackson as well.

Our future was wide open.

**~The End~**

**And we come to the final moment. I can't thank y'all enough for the blast the last couple of days has been! I hope to be able to work in more FF writing time with my OF writing time in the future. In the meantime, I'm still on Facebook (just as RE Hargrave now!), the Texasbella's Darlin's group is still open (to those over 18), and of course now I have my author page and my website (www . rehargrave . com). Don't be a stranger!**

**You know what time it is . . . my special Drabble-style roll call THANK YOU LIST! Every review has made me smile and I'm so thrilled y'all were there with me during posting. Until next time, thank you . . .**

2muchtrouble

Arc Morpheus

banshee69

Butterfly Betty

Cabrad

caligyrl4cullen

campyrs

ClassyHouse

crackupmonkey

cravingtwilight

Darcyfan14

DawnsWhimsy

Debbi84

dhuston

Dinia Steel

Dorchester

dowlingnana

Edward's spouse

ElouiseRose

erika shoval

fannut

FFFan1664

Figgalina

flyrbrd

FranRichards

fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night

IccaSpriggs

izlovezvampires

Judyblue95

Julia-S77

justginger

KAT-TWILIGHT75

Katcamp

.52

Kell-an Dial

kiwisrock

krazi4TwiSaga

kreads

KristinElyon19

Likeisaid

Lilypad10

LLH88

Lost In Fanfiction

Luvtwismut

maggiejoma

Moltz

Mom23xx

mommymac0508

motherbeatrice

mrsvixter

msa121371

mzcullen58

nmydreamz

nygirl8

OcSickGirl

ParasiteGoddess

raidershell

sassygirl156

Scarlett72

shehazi

shortstuff628

sophdrea

stratocastic1969

SunflowerFran

teamswitzerlandmom

tekmlb06

Teresa R

they call me red

tleia

tlwatkins

TrueEnglishRose

twillover1313

WitchyVampireGirl

xrissyjax


End file.
